Peter Pan exists in all
by Living in a fantasy
Summary: Peter Pan may seem like some fantasy to some people, but to others he feels completly and totally real. I express my feelings in this fic. Note: I made up the song


Here's something special I will write about my world and Peter Pan's, and how I refuse to grow up.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan, like he could be owned. I don't even think the creator actually got to use all of HIS ideas once Peter Pan was there. ;)  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Have you ever heard the story like so many of us?  
  
About flying and fighting and pixie dust?  
  
How with faith, trust, and pixie dust, you can fly away?  
  
About a boy who never grew old,  
  
Or so the legend told.  
  
Of an amazing story where you can fly  
  
You get there by flying through the sky?  
  
Is it all real?  
  
*Cue music*  
  
2nd star to the right  
  
Fly all night  
  
Get into sword fights.  
  
2nd star to the right  
  
Do you remember anymore?  
  
Should I tell you more?  
  
Remember the boy who could fly?  
  
Do you remember why?  
  
With faith  
  
Trust  
  
And pixie dust?  
  
Dreaming dreams that seemed unrealistic?  
  
But in that place they were normal things that happened every day?  
  
2nd star to the right  
  
Do you remember?  
  
2nd star to the right  
  
And straight on till morning.  
  
The boy who never grew old  
  
In green he was clothed  
  
Who came through your window at night  
  
Never giving kids a fright  
  
For they knew exactly who he was  
  
He was they're hero  
  
2nd star to the right  
  
fight those pirates  
  
2nd star to the right  
  
Watch the magic go  
  
You're not a child anymore  
  
You've lost all faith, which is what Peter Pan's for  
  
But it's to late for you  
  
You're to worried about your responsibilities.  
  
2nd star to the right  
  
Hold on tight  
  
2nd star to the right  
  
And straight on till morning  
  
*End music*  
  
Okay so do you want to know something about me? I'm 13. A teenager. Ever since I was a small child I've loved the tale of Peter Pan. I dreamed of what it would be like to go there. To fly, to fight pirates, to swim with mermaids and meet Indians. To see the lost boys and feel pixie dust falling down around me. To glide along beside Peter Pan and feel the wind blowing at my hair as I flew.  
  
I don't know how many times I watched that movie. I'm surprised I didn't ware it out. I had my mom read me the Disney book as I looked at the pictures. I always wondered what it would be like to do these things. To be captured by Hook, fly through the air, never grow up.  
  
I never wanted to grow up. I always wanted to be an innocent carefree child. To live in a world where anything was possible.  
  
But years started to go by. I brought out my tape less and less. I stopped opening those enchanting pages of the book where the magic stayed hidden. I began to start caring about other things. The thing I feared started to happen. I began growing up.  
  
I never want to leave my family, but part of my heart has and always will long to go to Neverland, be in Neverland. Even now at 13, I still bring out that video and let the magic take me away for a little while, leaving me wishing I could go to Neverland.  
  
Peter Pan is magical. He's touched the hearts of everyone, young and old. Whether you want to fly along Peter Pan or sword fight against him part of your heart always believes that he'll come to your window one night and ask you to come to Neverland with him.  
  
I refuse to grow up. I know my body may change and I'll grow, but my heart will always be that of a child's, and part of me will always think of Peter Pan. I will always wish of flying alongside him. Nothing can stop that.  
  
As you age, grow older; become more mature; think of what Peter Pan has done for you in your life. Never lose faith or trust.  
  
In reality Peter's like any of us children. A young child who just wants to have fun and never grow up. As easily as a child is happy they can be sad.  
  
Peter Pan of course, is skilled in many ways. Some people say he's almost like an adult. He has greater courage than any adult or child, but of course, he feels fear and pain like the rest of us.  
  
I think that Peter Pan is a part of us all. A part of everyone's childhood that they never want to let go of, a part of themselves they never want to extract.  
  
I myself sometimes wish he would just come and I could go to Neverland, even just for a few hours, just to see it and know what it's like.  
  
I know I still believe he's real in my heart. I know I still have faith and trust and I'll never let go of that. Even though I'm now a teenager I still act like a child. Probably because Peter Pan influenced me to never let go of that part of me that is so precious. He's never come to my window and whispered it in my ear, but just by watching his adventures and reading about him he has sent me that message.  
  
Is Peter Pan real? That's actually up to you. It depends how you think about it. I always think about it. Peter Pan doesn't exist in real life, only in the hearts of children. But I never believe what I tell myself. A stronger part of me, my childhood, tells me otherwise. It says shame on you for even considering Peter Pan isn't real. You've grown up believing in him and all the magic. You've grown older and though you've slightly (very slightly) matured your heart is still a child's. Your dreams are big and Peter Pan was the one who helped you see that no matter how old you get, part of you will always be a child.  
  
These two things always battle in my mind. It isn't possible part of me tells me, but a stronger part begs to differ, saying Peter Pan will always exist, especially inside of me.  
  
The second part always wins, and my faith stays alive, burning like a huge fire that no one, not even the rain can put out. Peter Pan is what children dream about, a part of them that never dies out. Every time you think you've seen all the surprises of Peter Pan, something new comes out and you're back to wishing you were in Neverland.  
  
It's much easier to write down these feelings this way than talk about them. I can express myself by saying that he IS real. That he lives in everyone of us who hasn't lost faith or trust in him. I believe if you had him in your heart once, he'll never leave and will always be present.  
  
I know I still know he exists. What you have to ask yourself, is do you still have that faith and trust like I do? Think about that as you lay down to go to sleep tonight. And ask yourself if Peter Pan might come to your window, and take you to Neverland, 2nd star to the right and straight on till morning. 


End file.
